A Hundred and A Thousand More
by RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: Short drabbles that pop into my head. Mostly Olicity, if not all. Rating raised to M.
1. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **Summary:** "The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." – Richard Back.

 **A/N:** Prompted by the lovely photo SA shared from the Olicity road trip! It all but begged for a fic to be written, and here is what my muse came up with. Not beta-ed all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Picture Perfect**

Doubled over and laughing hysterically, Thea nearly fell off of the couch as she continued to stare at the picture in her hand. The man in the photo had his eyes crossed, and his mouth hung open slack jawed, while the woman beside him attempted to hold back her laughter, her nose scrunched and her lips pressed together. However, there was no disguising her jubilation as her eyes shown brightly into the camera's lens.

"I can't believe he actually took pictures like this," Thea exclaimed in disbelief after she managed to calm down enough to speak.

Sitting next to her, Felicity giggled at the young woman's reaction and handed her the next photo from the stack in her hand. "Oh, there were many surprising discoveries during our trip, but all were welcome. Everything felt new and exciting. We were happy."

Felicity and Thea shared a smile before returning to the newly printed images from Felicity and Oliver's trip across the country. Excitement buzzed through Thea as she pursued photo after photo, seeing pictures of the places they visited and of the couple enjoying the sights around them. She was elated for her brother and his newfound peace. It had been a long time coming.

"It's just been so long since I've seen my brother this carefree," Thea grinned as another silly picture crossed to her hands, but when Felicity handed her the next photo in the pile, Thea's smile softened.

"And this," her finger skimmed across the image of her brother's smile, "This I have missed the most."

A head popped in between the two women on the couch and glanced at the photo Thea was looking at, "Geez, Speedy. You make it sound like I was an emotionless robot after those five years."

"Uh, because you were," Thea deadpanned as she looked at her brother like he had three heads. Felicity snorted next to them, but quickly bit her lip to stop any further sound. Her shoulders, however, continued to shake with mirth. Oliver turned his head and playfully glared at his girlfriend, daring her to say something.

"Do you know when I last saw you smile? Like _really_ smile?" Oliver turned his attention back to Thea, "The moment we first saw each other after you returned home. You hugged me and _smiled_. After that they all became forced or fake, and I hated that."

Shoving a picture in front of his face, she continued, " _This_ is the Ollie I know."

The picture showed an evening shot of Oliver and Felicity, their arms wrapped around each other with the colorful lights of the boardwalk's rides and games shining brightly behind them.

"And I'm glad he's back," Thea continued softly, watching her brother as he stared at the picture she handed him, a look of contented reminiscence slipping on to his face.

Coming back to the present, Oliver turned the picture to Felicity, "This reminds me, pick your favorite one." He tapped their image and handed the picture back to her.

She smiled at him, but her forehead crinkled slightly in confusion, "A nice one or a funny one?"

Returning her smile, Oliver shrugged and quickly kissed her exposed shoulder before standing up from the back of the couch, "Whatever is your favorite."

He turned and walked over to the pile of bags that held the many souvenirs and gifts they had yet to unpack, while Felicity and Thea began looking through the photos in their laps. Oliver scoured the bags until he found the item he was searching for, and by the time he made it back to the couch Felicity had made her selection.

"This one," she stated definitively and held the picture out to him to take.

Oliver grinned brightly at her choice. They had just reached a scenic lookout along the trail they were hiking, and asked a picnicking family if they would take a picture of them. Standing side-by-side with an arm wrapped around the other, Oliver planted his walking stick in the ground and smiled at the camera. Felicity added a bit more flare by holding out her arm in presentation, showcasing the mountains behind them with her sparkling countenance. It was a perfect picture.

Nodding at her choice, Oliver began removing the back of the frame he had removed from their souvenir bags. It was a simple wooden frame, stained a deep brown, with a thin boarder of studded metal surrounding the picture. Simple yet rustic.

"Is that the frame we got at that craft fair in Colorado?" Felicity asked excitedly while she watched Oliver pop the photo into the frame.

Oliver nodded once more before walking around the couch and heading over to the fireplace mantel. Already sporting framed photos of himself and Thea - some with other Queen family members, others without – Oliver adjusted their positions to make room for the newest addition to the mantel. Once happy with the placement, he stepped back and allowed everyone to survey his work.

"Well, Speedy, how does it look?" He questioned while turning back to the two women on the couch.

Laying her head on Felicity's shoulder, Thea linked her arm with the woman next to her and smiled adoringly at her brother, "Like it's always belonged there."

Emotions hit Felicity hard, but she bit her lip to keep the manic grin and tears at bay. Oliver had already fit Felicity into his life, but now he was making a physical statement and one that included more than just him as well. Thea's comment made Felicity realize that not only did she have Oliver in her life, but she was gaining a sister as well. Over these past three years, Felicity was amassing family in spades and there was nothing more amazing in her opinion. Like Oliver, she had scars of her own and just as she was helping him to move on from his past, Oliver and her _family_ were helping her accomplish the exact same thing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


	2. Rounding Third and Heading for Home

**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **Summary:** Oliver Queen plays for the Starling City Emerald Archers, and his girlfriend has decided that some pre-game traditions need to be instituted.

 **A/N:** Just a short drabble that is more of a scene from a possible larger story if I feel like tackling it. Also, the rating has gone up due to the nature of this chapter. Please only 18+. It was inspired by SA's video where he gifted EBR with a Justin Smoak jersey from the Toronto Blue Jays. As always, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Rounding Third and Heading for Home**

"Hey, babe. Have you seen my jersey? I need to head out in a few minutes," Oliver called out as he laced up his shoes.

"Looking for this?"

Felicity came in to view at the entrance to his bedroom wearing nothing but his jersey and a sexy smirk. The dark green jersey swamped her petite frame, looking like an oversized dress as the material came to rest mid thigh. With the top two buttons undone, the jersey's neck had slipped to the side, exposing her bare shoulder. Her golden hair big and wavy from their morning spent in bed, Oliver swallowed visibly, and Felicity's head cocked to the side. His mouth felt suddenly dry.

" _Fuck,_ " he muttered as he watched her saunter across the floor and over to the couch where he was sitting.

Without a word, Felicity's right leg rose to kneel beside his left; her left leg followed on the opposite side. She straddled his lap while her hands came to rest on his pecks. Oliver's hands unconsciously moved to her hips as he gazed at her with something akin to wonder. The smirk she wore slowly slipped into a contented grin, her hands starting to roam across his torso.

"So, I think I'm going to make this a tradition," Felicity finally spoke. The love she held for him shining brightly from her eyes. "I'll wear your jersey before every game, for good luck."

Eyes slipping closed in bliss, Oliver released a short moan while his face buried into the crook of her neck. His hands moved from her hips to her back, nearly spanning the length and width in order to pull her closer. Breathing deep her scent, Oliver prayed what ever remnants lingered on his jersey didn't distract him too much during the game tonight.

"Fond of that idea, are you?" Felicity teased.

"Very much so," Oliver breathed against her neck. His lips skimmed across her skin, causing goose bumps to erupt over her body.

Continuing up the column of her neck, Oliver's mouth collided with Felicity's in a deep languid kiss. They had known each other for a couple years now, but the relationship was still new, and they couldn't get enough of each other. Like any kiss they shared, their current one quickly grew in strength and passion. His arms tighten around her body, while hers wrapped around his neck – one hand carding through his hair, the other clawing at his back.

Pressing herself close, Felicity began rocking her hips against his. Oliver groaned loudly as he became aware of two things: 1.) she wasn't wearing anything under his jersey, and 2.) she was wet. _Very_ wet. Spewing a string of curses mentally, Oliver felt himself respond to the wet heat pressed against him and wished they had more time to finish what they started.

Oliver pried his lips from Felicity's, yet she continued her assault along his jaw and neck.

"I'm going to be late," he panted.

"You're always late," she stated before nipping his ear lobe and giving a tug.

Groaning loudly, Oliver's hands gripped her hips once more, hoping to stop their delicious dance against his lap.

"Besides," Felicity continued once she released his ear, "I think I'm going to start a second tradition."

Accompanying her statement, Felicity's right hand grazed down Oliver's body and slipped into his pants. She grasped his length firmly, pumping her hand a few times for emphasis.

"Fuck!" spat Oliver, his head tipping back against the top of the couch.

"Exactly."

Making quick work of the fastenings on his pants, Felicity grabbed the fabric on either side and began pulling it down until his erection sprang free. Oliver hissed once he was exposed to the air, but the minor discomfort didn't last long. Felicity immediately sank down on to him, gripping him with her heat. Pausing at first to savor the feel and friction, they both began to move, chasing the pleasure both their bodies craved.

Felicity fell forward on to Oliver, but never stopped moving. Their arms banded around one another, refusing to let the other move anything more than their hips, panting and groaning into each other's neck. It wasn't long before Oliver felt the telltale trembling from his girlfriend that she was about to come. Doubling his effects, he attacked her neck with lips and teeth. Kissing her in the way that drove her wild.

With a sharp cry, Felicity flew off the edge. She tightened around him fiercely, and it only took a couple more strokes before Oliver was joining her. Both of their bodies sagged as they came down from their high, but neither broke the embrace. Once his heart rate calmed to normal speed, Oliver tightened his hold on his dozing girlfriend, lifting her easily as he stood and moved them into the bedroom.

Setting her down on the edge of the bed, he silently kneeled between her open thighs. He righted himself and fastened his pants before slowly unbuttoning the rest of his jersey that she still wore. Neither spoke as he completed the task, and once the shirt fell open, he quickly moved the garment from her body to his, leaving her gloriously naked. The jersey hung loose on Oliver as his left hand came to rest on her stomach and his right spread her legs wider. Gently pushing on Felicity's stomach until she lay back on his bed, he dove straight for her core. Still pearled from her recent orgasm, Oliver lapped and sucked on her clit until she writhed beneath him, grasping the unkempt bedspread for some type of purchase.

Reaching her second orgasm promptly, Felicity's toes curled at Oliver's shoulders and her back arched off the bed before she sunk into the soft depths of the comforter. Oliver stood up from his position on the floor, and buttoned his jersey as he stared smugly down at her. After stuffing the top half of his uniform into the bottom half, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, and then proceeded to lean over her sedate form.

"Now, what exactly am I supposed to tell Coach Digg when I show up late to practice?"

"You lost track of the time?" Felicity shrugged with a dopey smile.

Oliver chuckled before leaning down for a quick kiss. "There is no way he'd ever believe that."

"That's only because you're a horrible liar." Felicity's hand rose to cup his cheek, her thumb sweeping across his cheekbone.

The couple stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment until Oliver broke their gaze to turn and kiss the center of Felicity's palm.

"I'll see you at the game tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Felicity replied as Oliver stood back up and began to gather the rest of his gear.

Moving until she lay on her side atop the bed, Felicity watched him move about the room. "And I won't be alone tonight either," she continued after a beat.

Oliver looked her way with a raised brow.

"Caitlin is surprising Ronnie with a long weekend visit," she explained, "I'll be picking her up from the airport in a few hours."

"Ronnie will be thrilled," Oliver replied with a grin.

"And you are not to say _anything_ to Ronnie," Felicity threatened with a pointed finger, "It's a surprise."

It was difficult to take her seriously in that moment as she continued to lie on his bed naked, so he simply gave her a goofy smile and acquiesced. "Cross my heart."

Leaning down, Oliver gave Felicity one last kiss. "I'll see you tonight," he spoke softly.

"Mmm," she hummed before landing a solid smack to his butt cheek. "Go get'em slugger," she teased.

Oliver smiled brightly before turning to head out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," Felicity called before he could leave the room, "Don't torment my brother too much. It's his first game and he's nervous enough as it is."

Oliver pouted, "Fine, go and take all my fun away."

"Thank you!" Felicity sing-songed with a big grin.

His eyes softened as he gazed back at his girlfriend. "I love you," Oliver spoke just above a whisper.

"I love you, too," Felicity reciprocated just as quietly, "Now go on and get out of here before Dig calls you, and I get in trouble too."

With a wink, Oliver strolled out of the bedroom, finally heading off to his pre-game practice.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


	3. Baby Feet

**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **Summary:** Oliver has an obsession…

 **A/N:** This popped into my head this morning, and I just wanted to share. Also, I found an adorable picture to go with it (see my profile for the link to the picture). For those waiting for the second part to _The Benefits of Early Mornings_ , I'm working on it. I just need my muse to focus again. This fic is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Baby Feet**

Oliver Queen has a secret obsession with his newborn son's feet. Well, Oliver thought it was a secret; however, the numerous photos on Felicity's phone said otherwise. But who was she to burst his bubble? The photos were her own secret.

Oliver couldn't pinpoint the exact reason behind his obsession, but the rationale didn't matter.

The feel of the soft, perfect skin beneath his calloused and work-worn hands became his personal worry stone, and leeched away the day's stress from his body. Pressing feather-light kisses along his son's tiny toes, Oliver smiled brightly as he watched Tommy squirm and kick his legs in an attempt to get away from his father's amorous attack. His rough scruff tickled the sensitive souls of Tommy's feet, and the resulting squeals and gummy grin made Oliver light up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

The sound mending another piece of his father's marred soul.

After a long day of politics and paperwork, Oliver cherished these simple moments between himself and Tommy. His son's joy was his own. And everyday Oliver came to accept a little bit more of the love he never thought he deserved.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


	4. Lobster Love

**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **Summary:** And episode of _Friends_ inspires Oliver and he gives Felicity a promise.

 **A/N:** I blame this all on supersillyanddorky06 (tumblr), which is why it is dedicated to her ^_^. Also, good news! Chapter 2 of _The Benefits of Early Mornings_ is complete! I'm just having it beta-ed because I am a little worried about it, but if all goes will it should be up tomorrow. This fic is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Lobster Love

During those five years away, Oliver had missed out on a lot of things: music, movies, sports, technology. You name it, there is more than likely an obvious topic that Oliver Queen has no idea about. However, as Felicity discovered, it wasn't only those five years where Oliver missed out on quintessential areas of popular culture that practically everyone else on the planet was knowledgeable of.

For instance, the television show _Friends_. Oliver had no idea what this show was; obviously, partying and getting blindly drunk was more important to the playboy. For Felicity, this was unacceptable.

"We're fixing this."

"Felicity, really, it's not that big of a deal."

"Nope, false. It is a big deal, so we're going to fix it." Felicity's hands sat on her hips as she gave him her stern face. "So, whenever we get some down time, you and me will be binge watching _Friends_."

As they toured across the country, that's exactly what they did. Rainy days, and quiet afternoons lent themselves to Netflix marathons of the show, while the couple cuddled up on the couch.

They had just settled at a cozy B&B along the coast of Maine when they picked up the show from where they had last stopped. The weather was miserable, so they chose to spend the day relaxing inside and venture out the rest of the week.

Snuggling up with Oliver, Felicity clapped in excitement, explaining this was one of her favorite episodes.

 _ **Phoebe:**_ _Hang in there, it's gonna happen._ _  
_ _ **Ross:**_ _What? Okay, now how do you know that?_ _  
_ _ **Phoebe:**_ _Because she's your lobster.*_

Felicity giggled as Phoebe proceeded to explain how lobsters fell in love and mated for life. Oliver, on the other hand, sat in silence and watched the scene in awe. It was probably one of the most ridiculous analogies he had ever heard, but it spoke volumes to him. Gazing down at the woman in his arms, Oliver lightly kissed her head as Phoebe's sentiments explained everything he had come to know in his heart. He had found his mate, his partner for life.

* * *

The days following the "lobster" episode were spent exploring Maine's beautiful coastline and some of the state's national parks. As usual, at least one day was spent in the town they currently resided, shopping and browsing through boutiques and little tchotchke shops. Oliver and Felicity lazily strolled from shop to shop, picking up gifts and souvenirs whenever something caught their eye.

Window-shopping along one of the side streets, the glint from a jewelry store window caught Oliver's eye, causing him to do a double take to confirm what he saw. The second his eyes landed on the gold necklace, he knew he would be purchasing it for Felicity. But he wanted it to be a surprise. Luckily, she was the one to give him the opening he needed as she stopped outside a boutique a few doors down.

"I want to take a look inside. You coming?"

"Actually, I wanted to go grab a coffee from that café on the corner. Do you want one?"

"When have I ever turned down coffee?" she teased with a smile.

Oliver smiled in return before kissing her briefly on the forehead. "I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

As soon as he knew she was far enough in the shop, he sprinted down to the jewelry store and purchased the necklace in the window, then casually proceeded to get their coffees from the corner café. Felicity was waiting for him on the sidewalk as he returned, two cups in hand.

"Find anything?" he asked, passing one of the cups to her.

"Not really, you?"

Oliver just shrugged and avoided eye contact as he sipped on his drink. Felicity quirked an eyebrow, but chose to let her question remain silent. Lacing his hand with hers, the pair continued their stroll through the town. Felicity's gift safely tucked away in the pocket of his leather jacket.

* * *

That evening the couple decided to dine out at a little seafood restaurant many of the shop owners had raved about during their morning tour. The food was delicious and, like every meal they had shared since the start of this trip, conversation came easy. Unlike their first rather disastrous date, nerves were no longer a problem. They were open and honest, sharing stories from their past, present, and sometimes even the future. Oliver slowly recounted the times from his years away, but Felicity never pushed; knowing he would share when he was ready.

As a lull appeared in their current conversation, Oliver grasped the opportunity and slid the small wrapped box across the table to rest in front of Felicity.

"What's this?" she questioned surprised, eyes darting between him and the box.

"A gift." Oliver shrugged as if it explained everything.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Well I get that, but why did you get me a gift?"

A small flush of heat graced Oliver's cheeks as he gave a quick nervous fidget in his seat. "It's actually more of a promise."

Finally looking her in the eye, Oliver watched Felicity's forehead wrinkle in confusion before she turned to the box and slowly began unwrapping it.

Lifting the lid, her expression quickly moved from confusion to shock. "Oh! It's… a lobster."

The necklace was simple, having a singular lobster pendant hanging from the end. Adorned with amber and turquois gems, the piece was beautiful, but Felicity was still confused. Glancing back up at Oliver, his face held nothing but a small, relaxed smile, and his eyes shown brightly with love, hope, and anticipation.

"It's a… promise lobster?"

Oliver huffed out a laugh and shook his head slightly – a moved he only seemed to make in response to her. "Felicity," he reached for her hands across the table, "What I'm trying to say is… _you're_ my lobster."

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off. Suddenly everything made sense. The episode of _Friends_ they had just watched came rushing back from her memory. With this abrupt realization of what he was trying to say, emotions hit Felicity hard.

The breath she sucked in stuttered through her lips as she tried to keep the threatening tears at bay, but her efforts were futile as one escaped down her cheek. She gave a short laugh while quickly wiping it away. "You didn't give me a promise ring. You gave a promise lobster."

She continued to laugh at her ridiculously sappy and romantic boyfriend. Grinning brightly at her reaction, Oliver took the proffered necklace when Felicity made a motion to help her put it on. He stood up from his chair and rounded the table. Once she had moved her hair out of the way, he slipped the chain around her neck and clasped it in the back. Kissing her now exposed neck, he moved back to his seat and watched her gaze at the pendant she held in her hand.

"It's lovely. Thank you," Felicity spoke softly.

Using her thumb to quickly wipe under her eyes one last time, she raised her head to look at Oliver. The smile she gave him stole his breath away.

"So," she continued conversationally, "Does this give me free reign to pinch your butt now? I can just blame it on my inner lobster."

Oliver laughed so loud and so hard, many of the restaurant patrons turned to look in their direction.

"Oliver, shhh!" Felicity whispered, embarrassed by their sudden attention.

Reaching across the table, he gathered her hands in his and quickly kissed her lips. "I love you, Felicity Smoak."

Exasperated by the man in front of her, she shook her head. "And I love you, Oliver Queen."

* * *

* Lines were borrowed from _Friends_ season 2, episode 14.

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


	5. Of Dancing and Dandelions

A prompt I received on tumblr: Oliver finally dances...with Felicity

* * *

 **Of Dancing and Dandelions**

The sun was setting deep below the waves as Oliver and Felicity strolled along hand-in-hand. They conversed easily, ambling through a large open field instead of the beach a few yards to their right. A hand full of people were still milling about, enjoying the sand and surf before the night completely set in. However, the couple wanted this time for themselves and chose the expanse of scattered dandelions over the soft white sand.

Not long into their trek, the sounds of a guitar wafted from a group surrounding a small fire not far up the beach. Pausing their current conversation, Felicity smiled in the direction of the music. Yet, Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The melody flowed beautifully and the rhythm vibrant. It would catch anyone's ear. After the short lapse in their walking and talking, Felicity picked both right back up, but now every step included a small sway of her body. Allowing herself to get swept up in the magic of it all, she moved to the beat of the music thrumming through her veins.

Still, Oliver could not look away. He lived for that smile; the one that revealed just how happy she was. The happiness he always wanted for her life. And now he was a part of all that. Her life. Her happiness. The realization still blew his mind, but ever since the start of this trip together, the thought was no longer so hard to believe.

Watching her glow in the remnants of the evening sun, Oliver's chest swelled, thick with emotion and he acted before he even fully realized what he was doing. Swinging in front of her, he grabbed both of her hands in his, and twirled her where she stood. Before Felicity even had the chance to utter a single word, Oliver pulled her close started swaying them in a slow, simple waltz.

When her brain finally caught up, she laughed out loud, then narrowed her eyes playfully. "Oliver Queen, have you been lying to me?"

He responded with a boyish smile and joy twinkling in his eyes. "Absolutely not. I believe I said that I _don't_ dance. Never said I _couldn't_ dance."

"Hmmm…," Felicity hummed, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're going against your own rule."

Oliver huffed out laughed, then rested his forehead against hers. "I only ever break the rules for you."

Her eyes slipped closed at his admission and she moved until her arms circled around his neck. His hands came to rest on her hips and his head found the crook of her neck, breathing deep the scents he found there. The probably looked like some silly couple at a high school dance, but neither cared. This moment was for them and them alone.

When Felicity finally found the courage to voice the words sitting on the tip of her tongue, she asked her question. "Why haven't you asked me before? Like at John and Lyla's wedding? Why didn't you ask me to dance then?"

Felicity felt him inhale deeply before expelling it; the air giving rise to goosebumps as it ghosted long her neck. Oliver lifted his head and gazed deep into her eyes. "Because I was scared," he said softly. His eyes scanned her face, but found no judgment, no scrutiny. She simply waited for him to continue.

"Scared that if I asked you to dance then, I wouldn't ever want to stop. And I… Well, you know how lost in my head I was. Plus, you were there with Palmer. It just," he sighed, "wasn't the right time."

Nodding, Felicity rested her head on his chest, both quiet as they took in his words. They continued swaying to the guitar in the distance. No, it might not have been their moment back then, but their moment was now. Ever since the day they journeyed off in a shiny, silver Porsche, they had been living moment after moment. Discovering and learning everything about each other.

As he heard the song coming to an end, Oliver grabbed Felicity's hands once more, pushing her away from his body, then spun her back towards him and dipped her low. She giggled at his dramatics, her loose hair brushing the dandelions below them. While still reclined in the dip, Felicity reached over her head, picked one of the white, fuzzy plants, and brought it before Oliver's lips.

"Make a wish."

"No," he shook his head, "All my wishes have come true."

Felicity smiled, and instead brought the dandelion to her lips. As her eyes slipped closed, she blew gently, releasing the fluffy seeds from their prison. Catching the evening breeze off the ocean, they danced away, carrying her wish along with them. Righting themselves, Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity, cocooning her in his warmth.

"So, what did you wish for?"

Felicity shook her head with smile, "Can't tell you, or it won't come true."

Oliver returned her smile, then leaned down to capture her lips with his. It didn't matter if she never told him her wish, because he had a feeling he already knew…

Now that they started this dance, she wished that they would never stop.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


End file.
